The Five Stages of Bonnie Bennett
by ELaindee
Summary: Bonnie has a plan, her goal? A little payback, a bit of fun and tons of seduction to get Damon to realize what she already knows. But is that what she really wants or needs? AU, Post season 6 Bamon. Bonnie/Damon/OC
1. Squat!

Damon was currently scowling at Bonnie as they both stood playing pool with Stefan and Caroline at the grill. He couldn't believe what she was wearing. At first he thought she was changing up her look a bit; when a few days ago she came prancing into the boarding house wearing a sunflower tube top and matching mini shorts. She'd paired a backwards baseball hat, large gold "LA" earrings and all black Chuck Taylor's with the outfit, giving her a sporty yet feminine look. Damon was shocked to see so much of Bonnie's sun kissed skin all at once. He hadn't seen that much of her skin since the day he "accidentally" walked in on her getting out of the shower in the prison world. That whole afternoon he kept trying to find ways to get her to bend over in front of him, unsuccessful of course. That day he appreciated her outfit, hell he even went as far as to sneaking a few pictures of her for later "research purposes", but today was different.

Today unlike when they were in the boarding house alone, they were in public and instead of just his eyes ogling her every guy in the whole damn restaurant had their eyes glued to her. He had even caught Stefan staring! At first glance her outfit seemed normal. She had on a simple white cuffed sleeve T shirt with the word "read" and a made up definition (as you would find in a dictionary) in big bold black letters across the front. However her shorts are what had him fuming. They were the daisiest of dukes. So much so that her ass cheeks were playing peek-a-boo, and to top it off she had the nerve to wear a designer garter belt or as Damon had been mentally calling them 'ass suspenders' over her shorts. Again she pulled it all together with all black Chuck Taylor's.

The moment he saw her he wanted ask her who the hell let her out the house like that and force a pair of snow pants on her. But before he could open his mouth vampire Barbie cut him with a look that told him to shut it and suck it up. So he silently agreed and rush to get them a table, so at least she'd be sitting down. All was fine until his idiotic little brother suggested they play a few games of pool after the girls had finished their meals. If Damon had the power to mentally blow up Stefan's head, his brains would have coated the walls of the grill the moment the word pool fell from his lips.

Now he was watching Bonnie bend over for the one millionth time, and he couldn't even enjoy it completely because he was too busy mentally killing every person who gawked at her ass each time she bent over to take her shot. Finally he was given a reprieve as she missed her shot, but set up Caroline with the ability to win and end the game.

"For the love of god blondie take the shot, and for fucks sake don't miss and end this game so we can get the hell out of here," he gritted out to Caroline as she prepared for her turn.

"Damon, what's wrong?" she asked way too innocently.

"We're all relaxing and you've been super tense since we got here,"

"You know damn well..." he began to respond but stop short when he catches the sight of Bonnie bending over to tie her loose shoelaces out of his peripheral.

'What the hell is she trying to do to me!' he thought feeling the air that he didn't need get caught and lodged in his throat.

If he wasn't a vampire he would be dead from lack of oxygen to the brain.

"Squat!" he shouts at her finally getting his tongue to work again before using his vamp speed to leave the grill like a madman.

Bonnie stood up and looked at Caroline, and Stefan with wide eyes in the wake of his sudden departure. They all then burst into a fit of laughter.

"How long do you think he'll last before he has a full breakdown?" Stefan asks once their laughter calms down.

"I think he already has reached that point," Caroline chuckles

"The real question is how long do you think he's going to last until he finally corners Bonnie and pins her to a wall," she adds cheekily

Bonnie shakes her head and sends a wink toward Caroline.

"It serves him right, for saying your look was reliable and predictable. What does that even mean!?" Caroline huffs out causing Stefan to chuckle.

"Plus it's giving him the push he needs to get off his ass and finally get the ball rolling with you. I mean Bons you're a bad ass master witch, smart, sexy... I mean just smoking hot! How can he be so blind!" Caroline adds

"Well that's definitely the goal. I've tried to go Damon directly but he wrote me off. I respected that and put my feelings on the back burner. Then he started to act like a jealous lunatic when I started to explore other options!" Bonnie says rolling her eyes remembering the many dates he'd ruined.

"So I thought, what the hell I'll give it another go. But this time try an indirect approach, get some payback, and have some fun," she explained.

"Well I'd say it's definitely working, you've got him hooked," Caroline responded and Stefan nodded in agreement.

"Stage 1 complete!" Bonnie said doing a mock bow, earning laughter from her two friends. "Alright let's go make sure Damon hasn't done something overly dramatic to temper his anger," Stefan said as they all headed out the to the grill's parking lot.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to head home and prepare for the next stages," Bonnie said before giving both Caroline and Stefan hugs goodbye.

"Wait!" Stefan shouts before they part ways.

Both girls look at him expectantly as he looks around silently for a moment. Once it seems as if he is satisfied with his assessment of the area, he yells

"Squat!" and they all burst into laugher.

"Sorry I couldn't resist" he finally manages to get out amongst the laughter.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading. The two outfits describe are actually outfits that the Lovely Kat Graham has worn. I just love her style and this story was most definitely inspired by them.

Check them out at my tumblr ElaindeeWrites


	2. Shadow Step

It had been a week since the grill incident and Damon was beyond thankful that neither Bonnie, Caroline, or Stefan made mention of his abrupt exit. Although he couldn't be sure about blondie and broody because he had caught them multiple times whispering and snickering only for them to quiet down when he enters the room. That had been the only good thing about the week. Bonnie was clearly determined to give him the vampire version of an ulcer. Her outfits all week had been eye catching. Even her simplest outfits caught his attention like never before. It was like her aura was screaming seductress, and he couldn't put his finger on why.

 _"Maybe she was seeing someone new,"_ he thought sitting in great room of the boarding house alone sipping on his fourth glass of Johnny walker.

 _"It couldn't be a new guy, I would have caught that... but she has been walking around like the cat who ate the canary,"_ he pondered

 _"Maybe it is a new guy and she's just gotten better at hiding it from me, I did ruin her last few attempts at dating,"_ standing to refill his glass he hears the front door open. Listening to the their steps he ID's them as Bonnie's.

"Damon? Anyone home?" she calls out..

"Great room!" He yells in response.

"Hey," she says entering the room.

"Bon Bon." he says letting his gaze linger over her as she strides over to the bar toward him. Today she's wearing a black and white dress that looked like an oversized baseball jersey that hits mid thigh paired with a pair of knee high gladiators sandals. Per usual she wore the lightest amount of makeup giving her an ethereal glow. She was beyond gorgeous.

Regaining his composure and clearing his throat he asks "What brings you by Bons?"

"I actually came to borrow this space. I wanted to practice a spell I've been working on. But I need an ample amount of private space to do it,"

"Well the space is all yours. Hermione your little heart out witchy,"

"Thanks, she said turning on her heel and walking toward the center of the room.

Once there in the middle she surveys the room before using her magic to move the surrounding tables, chairs and couch back a few feet giving her more open space.

"Are you going to stand there or..." she asks gesturing her hand toward the entrance of the room.

"You don't mind if I watch Bon Bon do you?" he asks with smirk on his face still standing next to the bar drink in hand.

Smirking back at him, she responds "Not at all,"

Nodding at her he leans back to watch whatever she was preparing to do.

She closes her eyes, hands down to her sides, with her palms faced out. He watches her in silence for a long few moments thinking that whatever she was trying to do must not be working since she hadn't utter a word or moved since she closed her eyes. He was just about to make a comment when he sees a purple light surround her; It looked as if it was outlining her body. He'd even go as far as to call it her aura. She opened her eyes and the purple light/aura pulsed out further.

Eyes coming into focus she looks over at Damon to see him staring at her, eyes wild.

"Now to see if it worked completely," she said sending him a soft smile

Confused at her comment he continue to watch her quietly as she moves fluently to her left and multiple Bonnie's appeared in her wake. They were complete copies of her, however they didn't move or mimic her movements. Just standing forward, as if they were awaiting a command.

His eyes were practically bulging out of his head as he walked over to her in awe as she continues to move creating more "Bonnies". He reaches out to touch one of the clones only for his hand to phase right through "her" cause her to fade.

Pulling his hand back he spoke "they look solid..."

"Shadow step," she says

"Shadow step?"

"Yeah, although this is only part of spell. The second part allows the caster to move at an accelerated speed while creating shadows of themselves. Their solid look with the speed is meant confuse the enemy," she explains circling around him.

"According to Emily's grimoire she recommends that you master the spell in parts. First learning to hold your aura for longs period of times, which can be taxing," she adds .

"It doesn't seem to be taking it's toll on you…" he points out.

"I've been working on my aura for while so I wanted to try the shadows out."

By the end of her explanation there were at least 20 Bonnie's in the room. Damon was amazed.

"Ok time to step it up a bit," she says snapping Damon out his daze.

"What do you mean?" He asks

"Well…" she says closing her eyes and pulling in all her doubles.

"I'm going to see if I can, one have my shadows mimic my movements," she counted off.

"And two do it while in a somewhat distracting environment,"

"Distracting huh..."

"Don't get excited I've come prepared with my own distraction," she says reaching into the pocket of her dress to retrieve her phone.

Walking over toward the entrainment center, she connects her phone to the speakers.

"Please tell me you're not about to use one of those fake sounds apps," he snarks at her.

She only rolls her eyes at him telling him to hush as she walks back over to the middle of the room.

"Didn't you forget to hit play on your little app?" He asks not hearing any rustling leaves, beach waves, or the oscillating fan sounds.

"Shhh," she says one again closing her eyes with her palms out.

Huffing quietly he goes to leans back again against the bar to watch. As he does so, he hears the music beginning to play.

 _"Music huh..."_ he silently thinks watching Bonnie's aura come to life again.

 _ **-"Six inch heels, she walks in the club like nobodies business...-**_ Bonnie's eyes open. -"Goddamn, she murdered everybody and I was her witness"- she faces him

 _ **-"Stacking money, money everywhere she goes"-**_ she dances towards him.

 _ **-"She works for the money, she work for the money from the start to the finish and she worth every dollar, she worth every dollar and she worth every minute"-**_ He stands up straight swallowing hard. She lifts her hands above her head closing her eyes losing herself in the song as she sways her hips to the beat creating her shadows in their wake, who match her movements.

They dip slightly to rock their hips faster as the beats pickups.

 _ **-"Work for the money, she work for the, she work for the money, she works for the money"-**_ Damon watches snuck in place as she and her shadows dance sensually to the song.

 _ **-"She stack her money, money everywhere she goes, she got that Sake, her Yamazaki straight from Tokyo"-**_ He watches their hips sway, hands moving from above their head to run along their bodies.

 _ **-"Stars in her eyes she fights for the power, keeping time, she grinds day and night, she grinds from Monday to Friday, works from Friday to Sunday"-**_ Damon can't wrap his brain around what he's seeing. His tongue is thick and his mouth is drying leaving him unable to speak. His whole body feels desiccated as every ounce of his blood rushes to one particular area.

 _ **-"Six inch heels, she walked in the club like nobody's business Goddamn, she murdered everybody and I was her witness"-**_ They slow their temping dance down once more when the song slows.

 _ **-"come back...come back...come back"-**_ as the song ends they opens their eyes and she begins pull her aura in, and her clones dispersed.

"Bonnie..." He croaks out.

She smiles wickedly at him

"Thanks for the practice space Damon," she says before turning to grab up her phone and walking out the boarding house, leaving him stunned in place.

"Stage 2 complete."

* * *

Song:Beyoncé-Six Inch, Album: Lemondade

For a look at the outfits and my inspiration for the "shadow step" you can check out my tumblr ElaindeeWrites

Hope you enjoyed reading!


	3. Not Stage 3: Who the hell is Xander?

**_I live! *insert mushu mulan gif* Hi! So after a year and some change, and almost abandoning this story I have returned. The Story is heading into a bit of a different direction than originally planned but I think this chapter fits none the less. As Always I hope you enjoy! I also want to give a shoutout to_** ** _mikjenl08_** ** _for the encouraging PM, 2 week deadline met! I hope this was worth the wait!_**

* * *

"What. The. Hell," Damon thought to himself. For the last few weeks or so anytime Damon was around Bonnie he became a silent idiot. For example she came over to visit when Caroline called a mandatory game night to "act normal, if not just for a few hours." And for the undead life of him he could not get his tongue to form proper sentences or even look at her directly. Any time she would speak to him, all that came out was a bunch on hmm's, nods, and grunts. He had digressed back to a neanderthal state!

"This is bonnie fault," he thought as he paced his bedroom floor trying to pinpoint just when he'd lost his mind. "It's almost like she was trying…

"Caroline! Blondie," he shouted rushing down the stairs and speeding up to Caroline and grabbing her by the shoulders pulling her from Stefan's embrace.

"Get your hands off me you psycho!" Caroline said, forcefully shrugging out his grasp.

"Damon what's your problem," Stefan asked coming to stand in front of Caroline.

"How about you ask your plastic pal here what my problem is,"

"Hey!" Caroline exclaimed at his nickname.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a calming breath Stefan asked "Make sense please,"

"I'm talking about one pint sized green eyed witch and all the weird shit that's been going on! I know barbie here knows! Hell it was probably her idea," Damon yelled.

Both Caroline and Stefan stared at Damon confused.

"Bonnie Bennett has been trying to seduce me," He huffed out.

Both Caroline and Stefan looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"What?" Caroline questioned, holding her sides trying to stop the laugher.

"The outfits, the mystical lapdance," Damon began.

"Mystical Lapdance," Stefan asked

"She came over here pretending, like she needed to practice," he said making air quotes "A spell, and the next thing I know I've got twenty Bonnie's going all showgirls on me,"

"When was this," asked Stefan.

"About a month ago! And speaking of, where the hell has she been" Damon questioned looking between the two.

"Wow, is that why you've been been held up in your room listening to that Beyoncé song over and over," Caroline asked ignoring his question about Bonnie's where abouts.

Damon shot him a look.

"And why would Bonnie give **YOU** a lapdance," Stefan added.

"That's exactly what she did with all her sexy shadows and what not," Damon yelled

"Oh god Damon she showed me shadow step, and there was nothing seductive about it," Caroline said barely keeping her poker face.

"The hell it wasn't!" He yelled back.

"I think you're reaching, and besides if she's giving anyone a lapdance it's that hottie warlock Xavier" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Who?!" He asked eyes widening in shock.

"Xavier the hot warlock, to whom Bonnie may or may not be bestowing sexy witchy lap dances to. Did I not just say this," she asked still smirking.

"I think that's what you just said," Stefan responded smiling at her.

"I've never heard about any Xander, besides last I checked Bonnie wasn't dating or interested in anyone," Damon said, sure that they were both yanking his chain.

"It's Xavier, and you might want to check again. But that was to be expected right? Especially when you told her…" Caroline trailed off knowing Damon would see where she was going.

"Is that so," Damon asked to no one in particular "Well I'll just go ask her about this Xander myself," He said pushing past Stefan and Caroline heading for the door.

"Nope your not. Bonnie's gone," Stefan spoke up before Damon made it to the door.

"Well, where the hell is she," He asked both Stefan and Caroline.

The two looked at each other for a brief second having a silent conversation.

"Well are you going to tell me or play googlie eyes with each other," he yelled.

"She's gone to a sabbath has been for the last week and won't be back until the end of next week. We saw her and Xavier off sunday. You'd know this if you weren't too busy brooding," Stefan stated

"Well where the hell is it? He asked.

"Don't know," Caroline answered "Witch business, and pull your finger off the speed dial no technology allowed," She added.

"So you mean to tell me you two idiots sent her off for two weeks to some unknown place, with some rando, with no way of contact if she gets in trouble," he asked.

"Assuming much are we Damon," Caroline asked. "Bonnie is thee witch, I mean she is literally one of most the powerful witches walking the planet second to almost none, she's also going to be surround by powerful covens all week. I think she's covered," She added.

Damon huff and started to rebut but was cut off by Stefan adding, "Besides Xavier will be with her, he'll protect her if need be."

At that Damon looked like his head was about to explode. "Who was this guy that Bonnie was what, dating?" he wondered.

Both Caroline and Stefan watched Damon as he huffed, grunted, then walked toward the wet bar and downed half a bottle of whiskey. Once he seemingly had his fill he mumbled something about going to clear his head and blurred out the house. Once he was gone they let their laughter ring free. Although Bonnie had giving up her five stage program to get Damon it seemed like the universe had other plans. After Bonnie's dance had left Damon shocked into silence she was sure that it was enough to push Damon to do something especially after Caroline had told her about him brooding to the Beyoncé song she used. But then it was followed by a week of him barely speaking to her or acknowledging her.

She had grown frustrated and it hit her that she was trying to force and manipulate something that wasn't in the cards. If she had to put on a show to get Damon to return her feelings then it just wasn't worth it. So she finally accepted a date from Xavier, a warlock from a coven she'd been helping and found that being desired openly and without force felt good. So she told Caroline that she was moving on without Damon and that the plan was off.

Caroline, of course was happy. Xavier was smart, hot and worthy of Bonnie's time. But she was also a bit worried because while Bonnie had un-boarded the Damon train, it looked like it was still going full speed ahead and someone out there had ripped the brakes off. Damon was starting to catch a clue and if he doesn't hurry up and solve the mystery soon, well let's just say she worried somebody was going to get their heart ripped out figuratively and literally.

"The longer he takes to work out his feelings the further Bonnie is from him and the closer she gets to Xavier," Caroline wondered aloud as her and Stefan both sat in the now abandoned great room.

"Is that such a bad thing," he asked.

"He's going to get himself hex or staked, Xavier is not some witchling," she added.

"Damon has always been slow on the uptake. Besides if it comes to that maybe we can get Xavier to hex him to 100 years of silence and soberness," Stefan joked.

"Stefan..." Caroline said turning to look at Stefan in slight shock.

"Care, really all we can do is watch and maybe prevent a head or two from rolling,"

"Ughhh this would be so much easier if your brother wasn't such a jackass,"

"Well maybe this is what he needs. He has to grow from thinking every love interest; Bonnie, is Elena adjacent," Stefan said.

"You're right. I just don't want Bonnie to get caught in the crossfire," Caroline said leaning her head onto Stefan's shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Bonnie," he added. "I think the odds are in her favor."

* * *

"Look Damon, the sabbath is a sacred time for witches and warlocks. Any other supernaturals? Not welcomed. And trying to crash one definitely not recommended. Whoever you are looking for wait until the end of the week to get in touch,"

"Oscar, you owe me. I tracked down that witch who lifted your hex, not mention what happen in 86," Damon said leaning against his car in the parking lot of the Grill.

"God, I should have listen to Bree. Look if I help you get to the sabbath and that's all you're getting! We are even. Done. And not a word about who helped you," Oscar stated looking around making sure no one he knew was around to see him helping the oldest Salvatore.

"I guess we can settle up. By the by, why are you not at this witchy romp," Damon asked.

"When you bone one too many coven leaders wives...let's just say one spiteful hex was enough to stir clear," Oscar said clearing his throat and placing his hands on the hood of Damon's car.

"Hot witchy wives? Sounds worth it to me,' He said watching Oscar chant low and in what sounded like latin.

"Yeah? Well tell me that when you have pebble stones pouring out of…" he glances down "...Places. Look," he continued "I've spelled your car to lead you to the sabbath just get in and drive and you'll find yourself heading to the right spot,"

"Why can't you just tell me where it is, I'm just suppose to trust your juju," Damon asks.

"The community has a way of knowing things during the sabbath the less I actually say the better," Oscar adds.

Damon had been driving for the last nine hours when he finally passed the Welcome sign that signaled the end of his journey.

"Of course, where else but Salem."


End file.
